¿Solo Amigos?
by Izumi-chocolover
Summary: Dos amigos de infancia que comienzan a sentir algo mas que amistad pero uno de ellos tiene miedo de arruinar su amistad
1. Solos

**Yo: Yay, primer capítulo ^^**

**Shun: Jamás la había visto tan animada**

**Joe: Yo si n_n**

**Shun: Ahora que recuerdo… ¿no tienes exámenes en esta semana?**

**Yo: Etto…si n_n"**

**Shun: Ponte a estudiar**

**Yo: Pero es aburrido T-T**

**Joe y Shun: Estudia**

**Yo: Ya voy T-T**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

Hola! Me llamo Izumi Kuso, mi hermano Dan y yo somos casi gemelos, y digo casi porque aunque nacimos el mismo día con 5 minutos de diferencia, él es un chico y yo una chica, además de que él tiene el cabello café y yo lo tengo gris, entre muchas otras diferencias. Le cuento casi todos mis secretos, y normalmente lo golpeo cuando me hace enojar o hace las cosas mal; nuestro mejor amigo es Shun Kazami, yo lo conocí antes que Dan y de hecho le debo la vida, pero eso nunca se lo he dicho a Dan porque es medio celoso cuando estoy con él. Mi otro mejor amigo es Joe Brown. Es tranquilo y alegre, a él le cuento de todo, literalmente, y es el único chico al que no puedo golpear por más que quiere.

* * *

En casa de los Kuso, Dan y Shun veían la tele mientras Izumi y Joe platicaban.

No hay nada entretenido- decía Dan mientras cambiaba de canal

Solo decídete por uno y ya- dijo Shun un molesto

Agh no hay nada- dijo Dan tumbándose en el sofá-y tengo hambre

Ve por algo de comer- dijo Izumi con indiferencia

¿Y por qué no vas tú?-

Yo no soy la que tiene hambre-

Izumi ve- le rogo Dan

Ve tú flojo- respondió un poco irritada

Pero...-

Ya, ya, vamos Dan- dijo Joe levantándose

Pero tendré que caminar- refunfuño Dan

Una buena caminata no hace daño- dijo tomando a Dan del brazo

No quiero ir-

Ya venimos- dijo mientras arrastraba a Dan fuera de la casa

Izumi y Shun se quedaron solos y en silencio

Eso fue raro- dijo Shun

Si, nunca había visto a Joe así- sonrió Izumi

Dan parecía niño chiquito cuando se lo llevo- se burlo Shun

Y seguirá siendo un niño chiquito durante mucho tiempo- rio

¿Crees que Joe se lo llevo a propósito?- pregunto el pelinegro

Sinceramente...si - suspiro

Silencio nuevamente

¿Y cómo esta Klaus?-

Bien, cada día nos entendemos mejor- respondió sarcásticamente

Shun: ¿En serio?- la miro sorprendido

¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió un poco enojada

Ya me había asustado- rio

Si claro, sabes que no nos llevamos tan bien como tú crees- lo miro desconcertada

Pero te cae bien- dijo fingiendo desinterés

Algo, es muy caballeroso pero también es un creído-

Shun sonrío discretamente

¿Y tú?¿Como van la cosas con Alice?- pregunto fingiendo el mismo desinterés que Shun

Muy bien-

Ah, qué bueno-siguió fingiendo desinterés

Shun rio- Tranquila, sabes que no hablo con ninguno de ellos desde hace tiempo

Izumi vio hacia otro lado

Shun suspiro- Izumi, no te pongas celosa

No estoy celosa, y está bien, eres libre de que te guste alguien, además solo somos amigos ¿No?- dijo aun fingiendo desinterés

Tú también eres libre de que te guste alguien, y si solo somos amigos- respondió desconcertado

*¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir fingiendo?*- se preguntaba el oji ámbar

*No debo dejar que mis sentimiento me dominen*- pensaba la oji roja

Izumi…-

¿?...-

Yo…-

En eso entran Dan y Joe

Regresamos- dijo Dan

¿Nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Joe tan sonriente como siempre

*Te quiero patear Joe* No, realmente no- respondió tranquila Izumi

Oh que bien- Sonrió inocentemente

Shun le dirigió una mirada a Izumi antes de suspirar

Oye Izumi, ¿me acompañas a caminar un rato al parque?- pregunto Joe

Izumi miro a su amigo confundida

Pero si acabamos de llegar- grito Dan sorprendido

Solo caminamos dos calles Dan- se excuso

Suficiente para el día de hoy- dijo el castaño cansado

Flojo- dijeron Shun e Izumi

¿Entonces?-pregunto nuevamente el oji gris

Izumi miro a Shun y luego volvió a mirar a Joe

Bien, vamos- dijo Izumi mientras se levantaba

Joe sonrió

Regreso en la tarde- dijo Izumi antes de cerrar la puerta

Bien…exactamente ¿Qué sucedió mientras no estábamos?- pregunto el castaño al pelinegro

Nada- se limito a responder Shun

No te creo- dijo mientras mordía un pastelillo- El ambiente estaba muy tenso cuando llegamos

¿Realmente quieres saber?- pregunto curioso Shun

Solo no me des muchos detalles- respondió Dan

Bien…estuve a punto de declarármele a tu hermana- dijo tranquilamente

Al oír eso Dan casi se muere ahogado por culpa del pastelillo

¿Cómo dijiste?- preguntó alterado

Eso que oíste…pero justo cuando me arme de valor entraron tu y Joe, ahora ya no sé si hacerlo o no- suspiró

¿Y ahora por qué dudas?- preguntó curioso el oji rojo

Creo que Izumi no siente lo mismo que yo-

¿Por qué crees eso?-

Porque insiste en decir que somos amigos…hoy andas muy curioso- se burló

Es solo porque Izumi es mi hermana- respondió nervioso Dan

Al menos si la cuidas- sonrió Shun- *Izumi*- suspiró el pelinegro

* * *

**En algún lugar de parque**

Me dieron unas enormes ganas de patearte en ese momento- dijo disgustada la grisácea

Lo siento- rió inocentemente Joe

No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor- imploro Izumi

Debiste aprovechar el momento y decirle a Shun lo que sentías en vez de ponerte celosa- le reprochó el oji gris

Él fue quien inicio al preguntar por Von Herzen- se excusó

Y tú le seguiste el juego-

… touché- respondió apenada la oji roja

Pero entiendo porque no le has dicho nada…quieres que el pase tiempo con otros personas ¿verdad?-

Izumi no contesto solo se ruborizó un poco

Estoy en lo cierto- sonrió triunfante Joe

¡No lo divulgues!- gritó apenada la grisácea

Ahora que lo pienso…tu también deberías buscar a alguien- dijo pensativo el oji gris

¿Eh?- preguntó confundida

Si, por ejemplo Shun tiene a Alice- explico el cobrizo

Ahora ya se a que te refieres- le sale un gotita

¿Quién más te gusta? Aparte de Shun- pregunto curioso

Etto…-

No me digas…¿Klaus?- pregunto sorprendido

No- respondió fríamente la oji roja

Lo sabia- se burlo Joe

No te burles- lo reprimió

Siempre igual de explosiva- dijo un rubio mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Izumi y se recargaba en su hombro

¡Keith!- grito asombrada y ruborizada la grisácea

Hola Keith, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Joe

Nada, solo vine a caminar ¿y ustedes?-

Lo mismo- sonrió el cobrizo

¿Y Mira?- preguntó Izumi tratando de ocultar su enrojecimiento

Esta con Ace, ¿quieren ir a verla?- preguntó acercando más a Izumi provocando que se sonrojara aun más

Cla…-

En otro momento- interrumpió Izumi a Joe y se separo de Keith

Está bien- sonrió el oji turquesa

Nos vemos- dijo antes de salir corriendo llevándose a Joe con ella

¿Por qué corremos?- pregunto confundido el cobrizo

Izumi se detuvo- Para alejarnos de él- suspiro

Oye, ¿por qué cuando Keith te abrazo te pusiste roja?

No lo hice-

Si no te conociera…diría que te gusta Keith-

Izumi no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo, Joe vio su reacción y se sorprendió

…¿TE GUSTA KEITH?- grito asombrado

Etto…no- dijo la grisácea completamente roja aunque trato de ocultarlo

Te gusta Keith, eso no me lo esperaba- se burlo Joe

Si bueno…no le digas a nadie, en especial a Dan y a Shun-

No lo iba a hacer- sonrió el oji gris

Qué bueno- suspiró

…te gusta Keith- se burlo una vez más

Deja de divulgarlo- dijo la grisácea algo irritada

* * *

En casa de Mira

Mira, Ace, ya llegué- dijo Keith mientras entraba a la casa

Bienvenido hermano- respondió Mira

¿Y Ace?-

Se acaba de ir-

No hicieron nada malo mientras no estaba ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa

N…!no!- grito ruborizada la oji turquesa

Tranquila hermanita, no te tienes que sonrojar tanto- se burlo el rubio

Por cierto…¿dónde estabas?- pregunto aun ruborizada

Fui a caminar al parque…-

¿Y?- Mira sabía que había pasado algo más ya que Keith estaba más feliz de lo normal

Me encontré con Joe e Izumi-

*Lo sabia* Realmente te gusta Izumi-

Si, sobre todo cuando la abrazo y se pone roja- rio el rubio- Mi único problema es que ella quiere mucho a Shun- suspiro

Y Shun la quiere a ella aunque…ya llevan tiempo así, no sé si vayan a tener una relación formal-

Pero…mientras no deciden su situación, intentare tener algo con Izumi-

*Solo espero que no salgas lastimado*- suspiro Mira

En casa de los Kuso

Llegué-

Te tardaste mucho- dijo en castaño mientras comía un pedazo de pastel

No hables con la boca llena- lo regaño la grisácea

Shun ya se fue, no tienes que preocuparte- dijo tranquilamente

Odio cuando sabes lo que pienso- dijo molesta

Siempre dices eso, pero ya sabes lo que voy a responder-

"¿Que esperabas? Somos gemelos"- dijo imitando a Dan

Exacto- rio el castaño

Como sea, me voy a dormir-

Oye…-

¿Qué?-

¿Por qué estas pensando en Keith?- pregunto curioso

*¿Como sabes?*- pensó sorprendida

No me hagas regresar a lo mismo- resoplo Dan sabiendo lo que pensaba su hermana

De seguro ya sabes así que…¿para qué te digo?- dijo indiferente

No sé todo- le replicó el castaño

Estoy cansada, te diré mañana-

Pfff, está bien, hasta mañana-

Hasta mañana- dijo la grisácea antes de entrar en su habitación

* * *

**Joe: Oye Izumi, ¿por qué tardaste tanto escribiendo el capítulo?**

**Yo: Etto…estaba viendo Fairy Tail y apareció Loke *pone ojos corazón***

**Shun: Estoy aquí ¬¬**

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	2. Shirotwins

**Joe: ¡Izumi!**

**Yo: Mande**

**Joe: Shun está enojado por lo de Loke**

**Yo: Ya lo sé**

**Joe: Y también por lo de Keith**

**Yo: Lo de Keith es parte de la historia pero si esta así creo que será mejor no decirle eso e_e**

**Shun: Decirme ¿qué?**

**Yo: Etto…n_n"**

**Joe: Que a Izumi le está empezando a gustar Mystogan de Fairy Tail n_n**

**Shun: ¿QUÉ?**

**Yo: Etto…n_n"**

**Mejor pasemos al capítulo (antes de que Shun me quiera matar -.-')**

* * *

No puedo creer esto- dijo enojada Izumi al ver a un Dan durmiente en el sofá

Oye tu, despierta- lo movió un poco pero el castaño no despertaba

¡DAN!- grito la grisácea en el oído de su hermano

¡AHHH!- grito Dan antes de caer al suelo

*Torpe*- suspiro Izumi

¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- pregunto furioso

Porque te quedaste dormido en la sala- se excuso mientras lo fulminada con la mirada

…¿ya es de día?- pregunto confundido

Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de la hora- dijo mientras le salía una gotita tipo anime

Dan solo rió apenado

Bien, solo cámbiate y desayuno, yo voy a salir-

¿Eh? ¿Con quién vas a ir?-

Voy con Runo, Julie y Alice-

Oye…ayer no me contestaste… ¿por qué estabas pensando en Keith?- pregunto el castaño

Izumi no contesto

No será que…-

*Que no diga eso, que no diga eso*- repetía en su mente la grisácea

…¿te gusta Keith?- termino de decir el castaño

Izumi no dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda a su hermano para evitar que viera su leve sonrojo

…¿TE GUSTA KEITH?- grito asombrado

No- respondió aun dándole la espalda a su hermano

Pero…creí que te gustaba Shun- dijo aun sorprendido

Y si me gusta pero…siento que el merece a alguien mejor- suspiro

Ya veo…pero al fingir que no sientes nada lo lastimas-

Lo sé pero…-

Yo siento que estas asustada- la interrumpió

Izumi lo vio sorprendida pero después sonrió

Tienes razón-

Tranquila, todos tenemos miedo pero, si quieres seguir fingiendo está bien- sonrió el castaño

La grisácea se acerco a su gemelo y lo abrazo

Gracias- susurro

Dan sonrió y correspondió al abrazo

* * *

**Afuera de la casa de Runo**

¡Hey! ¡Chicas!- grito cierta oji azul

Hola Mira- saludaron Julie y Runo

No llegué tarde ¿o sí?-

No Mira- respondió sonriente Runo

¿Izumi aun no llega?-

No, dijo que nos alcanzaba en el aeropuerto- respondió la peli plateada

Ya veo-

Bueno, vamos, el avión de Alice aterriza en una hora-

Si- sonrieron Julie y Mira

* * *

**En el parque**

¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde- grito un grisácea mientras atravesaba el parque corriendo- Solo espero llegar antes de que el avión aterrice- suspiro

¡Cuidado!- grito un chico

¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser noqueada

¡Estúpido Shadow! ¿Por qué me empujaste?- grito poniéndose de pie rápidamente olvidando a la oji roja

Porque te atravesaste cuando trataba de golpear a Lync- respondió

A mí no me eches la culpa- grito un tercer chico

Al parecer ninguno se acordaba de Izumi quien recupero la conciencia y se levanto

-TRIO DE IDIOTAS- grito- LOS TRES TIENEN LA CULPA-

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que la chica estaba rodeada por un aura oscura

Lo…lo sentimos- dijeron nerviosos

Agh, ahora si se me hizo tarde-suspiro

¿Tarde?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Si-

Oye, perdón por lo de hace un momento- dijo el peli rosa- Me llamo Lync y estos dos son Shadow y Anubias- dijo señalando a los dos peli blancos

Parecen gemelos- dijo la grisácea al notar que ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello

No lo somos- respondieron

Pues si parecen- rio

No te rías- gritaron enojados

Izumi rio aun más al escucharlos gritar provocando un leve sonrojo en los peliblancos

Cierto…las chicas me van a matar si llego tarde- dijo dejando de reír

…¿Tarde?- preguntaron de nuevo

Si, tarde- respondió irritada- Bien me tengo que ir adiós Lync y Shiro-twins- se despidió sonriendo para después salir corriendo

¿Shiro-twins?- preguntaron Shadow y Anubias

Les dijo gemelos blancos- tradujo Lync

QUE NO SOMOS GEMELOS- gritaron

No creo que los pueda escuchar- dijo Lync mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

* * *

**En el aeropuerto**

¿Dónde estará Izumi? El avión de Alice ya llego- preguntaba la peli plateada

Ahí viene- dijo Mira

Hola, lamento llegar tarde- se detuvo y trato de recuperar el aliento

Izumi… ¿qué te paso?- pregunto Runo tapándose la cara

¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Izumi miro su ropa, y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco sucia- Ah, te refieres a eso, larga historia- dijo mientras se sacudía

Hola chicas- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Todas voltearon y vieron a una chica pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

Alice- gritaron mientras corrían a abrazarla

Ah pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Runo

Lo sé-

Bueno, vamos todas al restaurante de Runo a celebrar la llegada de Alice- grito alegremente Julie

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y ayudaron a Alice con su equipaje

* * *

**En el restaurante de Runo**

Oye Alice, ¿por qué no les dijiste a los chicos que llegabas hoy?- pregunto Julie curiosa

Los quiero sorprender- sonrió

Y vaya que será una gran sorpresa- rió Mira mientras jugaba con una pajilla

Izumi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que le era familiar

Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate por favor- dijo cierto peli rosa

Yo un helado de vainilla por favor- pidió un peli blanco- ¿Tu qué vas a pedir Anubias?

Yo no quiero nada- refunfuño otro peli blanco

Siempre de mal humor- suspiro Lync

¿Algún problema?- pregunto Anubias

No-

Izumi se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban los chicos

Vaya, ¿quién diría que me iba a encontrar con ustedes aquí?-

Los chicos la voltearon a ver

Hola Lync y Shiro-twins- saludo con una sonrisa

Hola- sonrió el peli rosa

Hola y no somos gemelos- resoplaron los peli blancos

¿Los conoces?- pregunto Runo, quien era quien estaba tomando la orden

Si, por culpa de ellos llegue tarde y me ensucie- sonrió

*De alguna forma…esa sonrisa da miedo*- pensaron los chicos

Alice, Mira y Julie se acercaron a conocer a los chicos

¿Cómo lograron dejarla tan sucia?- pregunto la oji turquesa

Simple, Anubias le cayó encima mientras iba corriendo- dijo sonriendo Lync

Eso fue culpa de Shadow, el me empujo- se excuso el oji amarillo

¿Mi culpa? Lync se escapo cuando lo quise golpear y tú te atravesaste- se defendió Shadow

Ya, dejen de pelear- dijo Izumi irritada

Está bien- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Creo que le tienen miedo a Izumi- dijo Julie mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

Pero… ¿por qué Shadow quería golpear a Lync?- pregunto la pelirroja

Porque Lync llevaba rato molestando a Shadow- respondió el oji amarillo- A todo esto ¿quiénes son ellas?- le pregunto a la grisácea

Ellas son Runo, Alice, Julie y Mira- las presento

¿Mira?- pregunto sorprendió Shadow mientras veía a la oji azul

Hola Shadow, tiempo sin vernos- saludo

Izumi los miro confundida

¿Se conocen?- pregunto confundida

Si, es un viejo amigo de Keith- sonrió a la confundida chica

¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

Bien, no ha cambiado mucho-

Bien, aquí tienen- dijo Runo mientras les entregaba la orden a los chicos

Gracias- sonrió Lync

Helado- grito emocionada Shadow

Bien, creo que ya me voy- dijo Izumi mientras se levantaba

¿Tan pronto?- pregunto la pelirroja

Si, no es bueno dejar a Dan solo en casa-

En eso tienes razón- dijo Runo

Además…no se que habrá comido, ya me preocupe-

Con todo lo que come me sorprende que no le dé una infección en el estomago- dijo Mira

¿Dan es tu novio?- preguntaron curiosos los 3 chicos

No idiotas, es mi hermano gemelo- dijo le salía una vena a causa del enojo

¿Gemelo?...tu si tienes un gemelo- rieron los peli blancos

Si *aunque tenemos una que otra diferencia*-

Cuídate mucho- se despidieron las chicas

Nos vemos chicas, Lync y Shiro-twins- se despidió

QUE NO SOMOS GEMELOS- gritaron de nuevo los peli blancos

En serio no creo que los pueda escuchar- dijo Lync mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

* * *

**En el parque durante el atardecer**

Que día más raro- suspiro Izumi- *Aunque me alegra que Alice llegara*- sonrió

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con algo y cayó

Auch- se quejo- ¿Con que me tropecé?... ¿un pie?-

¿Quién…? ¿Izumi?- pregunto el pelinegro

¿Shun?... ¿Qué haces ahí?-

Estaba descansando cuando alguien me despertó- sonrió

*Maldición, adoro esa sonrisa*- se sonrojo un poco

Shun se dio cuenta del sonrojo

Te ves tan linda sonrojada-

Ese comentario hizo de ella se sonrojara más

Me tengo que ir *antes de ponerme peor*- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

*No te vayas*- el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente y la tomo del brazo

*Demonios*-

El pelinegro y la grisácea se miraron a los ojos, el oji ámbar la acerco hacia él y la tomo por la cintura.

*¿Qué haces?*- su corazón latía muy rápido- *Corazón feo, cálmate*

*Eres muy linda*- pensó mientras le acariciaba una mejilla

*¿Qué hago? Mi cuerpo no responde y para variar…lo tengo demasiado cerca*-

*¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto por ti?*-

*Creo que no podre escapar*-

Izumi-

¿Shun? *Kyaaa, creo que me voy a desmayar*-

*Eres mía*-

Finalmente el pelinegro tomo la cabeza de la grisácea, sus labios rozaron levemente los de ella, y luego…la beso

* * *

**Shun: Me gusto este capítulo n_n**

**Yo: …**

**Joe: Izumi no responde y esta roja como tomate ^^**

**Shun: n_n**

**Joe: Creo que si se desmayo ^^**

**Yo: …**

**Joe: *Bueno, al menos con este capítulo Shun olvido lo de Loke y Jellal ^^***

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	3. ¡Regresaron!

**Yo: Ohayo *bosteza***

**Joe: Ohayo, ¿no es un poco temprano para ti? ^^**

**Yo: Realmente no, pero quería aprovechar para dar un pequeño anuncio**

**Joe: Mientras Shun no está ¿cierto? ^^**

**Yo: Si n_n"**

**Joe: Aun no superas lo del capítulo anterior ^^**

**Yo: ¿Cómo pude escribir eso? ¬/¬**

**Joe: ^^**

**Yo: Bueno, voy a meter 6 de mis personajes OC en la historia espero sean de su agrado =)**

**Joe: Y curiosamente algunas son…**

**Yo: Joe…no des información de más -.-'**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

Izumi-

¿Shun? *_Kyaaa, creo que me voy a desmayar_*-

*_Eres mía_*-

Finalmente el pelinegro tomo la cabeza de la grisácea, sus labios rozaron levemente los de ella, y luego…la beso. Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, aunque no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Después de un rato se separaron a falta de aliento.

Izumi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

*_¿Qué…qué hice?_-

*_La…la besé_*- el oji ámbar observaba a la grisácea sorprendido- Izumi

Izumi lo alejo y salió corriendo de ahí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él se detuvo y…

¡KYAAAAA! ¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE? ¿POR QUÉ ME BESO Y…POR QUÉ ME DEJE BESAR?- gritaba desesperada y confundida- Se acaban de complicar más las cosas- suspiro triste

¿Eh?... ¿Izumi?-

¿?... ¿Tú… qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

* * *

**En casa de los Kuso**

Dan estaba sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor apagado

Hum…Izumi ya se tardo- suspiro preocupado el castaño

Tocaron el timbre

Voy- se levanto a abrir la puerta- ¿Shun?

Hola Dan, ¿está Izu?- pregunto exhausto

No ha llegado… ¿Viniste corriendo? ¿Y desde cuando le dices Izu?- lo miro incrédulo

Si, y desde niños le digo así pero no siempre- suspiro- Creí que había venido aquí

¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?-

El pelinegro vio a Dan con inseguridad

Shun… ¿Le paso algo a mi hermana?- lo miro nervioso

No sé si decirte o no- suspiro apenado

¿Shun?...- suena su celular- Bueno… ¿IZUMI?- grito sorprendido el oji rojo

El oji ámbar lo vio sorprendido

*_¡NO ME GRITES!_*- grito en el teléfono haciendo que Dan alejara un poco el celular de su oído

Ya, ya, lo siento, es que me tenias preocupado ¿en donde estas?... espera… ¿me estás diciendo que están aquí?... eso si es una sorpresa…ah, ¿entonces te vas a quedar a dormir con ellas?... bien…te veo mañana…está bien, hoy no dormiré en el sofá…lo prometo…cuídate…nos vemos- colgó – Eso fue raro- suspiro

¿En donde esta?-

No me lo vas a creer-

* * *

**En una casa un poco alejada del parque**

Izumi, ¿Quieres que te preste una pijama o un camisón?

Pijama, no está haciendo tanto calor Zephiran-

**Zephiran: Cabello largo, rizado, rojo y ojos morados**

Qué bueno que te quedes a dormir con nosotras Izu-chan- sonrió Rain

**Rain: Cabello largo, lacio, azul marino y ojos grises**

Ya déjenla descansar, que cuando la encontré parecía exhausta-

Hum, eres muy aburrida Snow nee-san- refunfuño Rain

**Snow: Cabello largo, ondulado, blanco y ojos azules**

Ustedes dos no parecen gemelas- dijo Zephiran mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

Pero lo son, aunque no lo admitan- dijo una voz detrás de Zephiran

¡NATT!- grito espantada la pelirroja

Hola Natt- saludo la grisácea

**Natt: Cabello ondulado corto, violeta y ojos rojos**

Hola Izumi- sonrió

Na…Natt…no llegues así de repente- reclamó la pelirroja

No ves que Zephi-kun es muy espantadiza- dijo la peli azul

No me ayudas Rain- refunfuño la chica de ojos morados

Hacen mucho ruido- dijo irritada Snow

Vaya que sí-

¿?...hola Haakon- sonrió Izumi

**Haakon: Cabello verde esmeralda, lacio hasta los hombros y ojos dorados**

Hey, Izumi ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien-

Mentirosa- susurro Snow

¿Por qué dices eso Snow?- pregunto el peli verde

Cuando la encontré parecía que llevaba rato corriendo y…parecía que había caído en un arbusto-

Tienes razón…en ambas- dijo Izumi mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime

Lo sabia- dijo tranquilamente la peliblanca

¿Y cómo es que caíste en un arbusto?- pregunto el peli verde

Pues…- recordó todo lo sucedido, desde el tropiezo hasta el beso, este ultimo recuerdo provoco que se sonrojara

¿?...Izumi… ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?-

Etto…- se puso más roja- so…solo tro…tropecé- tartamudeo nerviosa

Izu-chan esta roja- se burlo la peli azul

CALLATE- trato de reprimir a Rain

Izu-chan esta roja, Izu-chan esta roja-

¿Qué habrá pasado para que se haya puesto tan roja?- pregunto para sí la peli violeta

No sé, pero se ve tan linda sonrojada- comento emocionada Zephiran

¿Linda?- susurro la grisácea- * _Te ves tan linda sonrojada_*- recordó y se puso roja como el cabello de Zephiran

Wow, una nueva tonalidad de rojo- observo el oji dorado

*_Agh, esto es muy vergonzoso_*- pensó Izumi tapándose la cara con una almohada

Hey, ¿por qué hay tanto ruido?- pregunto una voz

*_No puede ser…_*-

Bienvenida Aria- sonrió Haakon

**Aria: Cabello largo, lacio, color lavanda y ojos verdes**

Hola Haakon ¿me perdí de algo?-

Ve por ti misma- dijo mientras señalaba a Izumi

¿?... Izumi- dijo sorprendida

*_Aria_*- la miro sorprendida

Aria se acerco a la grisácea y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras a Izumi le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

Te extrañe mucho- sollozo

Yo también pero…ya estoy aquí- trato de tranquilizarla

* * *

**En casa de los Kuso**

¡TODAS MIS PRIMAS REGRESARON!- grito sorprendido Shun

Y Haakon, Zephiran y Natt-

¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON QUE VENIAN?- pregunto enojado

Tal vez te querían sorprender- dijo Dan un poco asustado

Agh- dijo antes de tirarse agotado al sofá- Esas tres, de Snow y Rain no me sorprende pero… ¿habrá venido Aria?... ¿qué digo? Claro que vino- suspiro Shun

Ya, ya, tranquilízate-

Es que no puedo creerlo-

Supongo que Izumi tampoco pero sonaba feliz de que estuvieran aquí-

Claro, Izu y Aria son mejores amigas, y estuvieron separadas durante dos años-

Lo que sigo sin entender es ¿cómo es que Rain y Snow son gemelas, y además son tus primas? De Aria lo entiendo pero de ellas no, no se parecen a ti en ningún aspecto-

Son gemelas porque nacieron el mismo día, y ellas son hijas de una tía lejana-

Ya entendí, gracias por la explicación- suspiro y le salió una gotita estilo anime

Espero que Izu esté bien-

Deja de decirle *_Izu_*-

¿Por qué?-

Me incomoda que le digas así-

Pero es de cariño-

Lo sé pero…no me acostumbro a que seas tan cariñoso con ella-

**Silencio…**

Dan…-

¿?...-

¿Qué me dirías o qué me harías…si te dijera…?-

Shun, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y ya dime lo que sea que vayas a decir-

No es tan sencillo-

Vamos, ¿no puede ser tan difícil? Digo, ni que me fueras a decir que besaste a mi hermana- rió

…- se sonroja levemente

Dan se da cuenta de cuenta de que algo no está bien ya que Shun no responde y además…se sonrojo.

Se tensa el ambiente…

¿Besaste a Izumi?- pregunto incrédulo

…-

Shun Kazami…-

*_Me va a querer matar_*-

…no puedo creer QUE BESARAS A MI HERMANA- dijo mientras tomaba furioso al pelinegro de la camisa

*_Lo sabia_* Cálmate Dan-

UNA COSA ES QUE TE GUSTE ELLA PERO QUE LA HAYAS BESADO-

Entre tanta adrenalina Shun dijo algo que Dan no se esperaba…

Cálmate Dan, esta es la segunda vez que la beso-

…¿QUÉ?- grito sorprendido

*_Maldición, se me salió_*-

¿Es...la...segunda?- pregunto confundido

Si- respondió sonrojado

Entonces… ¿cuándo fue la primera?-

Cuando éramos niños-

…ya no quiero saber-

Shun suspiro

* * *

**En casa de Joe**

Joe estaba hablando por teléfono con Izumi

Oh, entonces te beso…por segunda vez-

*_Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo_*-

Pero admítelo, el primer beso fue tierno y este fue más pasional- rió el cobrizo

*_Joe… no esas siendo de mucha ayuda_*-

Lo siento, ¿y cómo están Aria y Haakon?

*_Bien, creo que cada día se quieren más_*-

Hacen una linda pareja-

*_Si_*-

Como tú y Shun-

*_…_*-

Pero también haces bonita pareja con Keith-

*_… en serio no estás siendo de mucha ayuda_*-

Ya, ya, no te enojes-

*_Tratare pero… ¿podemos olvidar el asunto un momento?_*

Claro pero tú fuiste la que saco el tema-

*_… touché_*-

Creo que será mejor que descanses, tuviste muchas emociones hoy-

*_Está bien, me agrada que cuides_*-

Hey, después de todo, soy tu mejor amigo-

*_Cierto_*- rió

Descansa –

*_Tu igual_*-

Joe colgó y suspiro

Ay pequeña Izumi, te pasan muchas cosas- rió

* * *

**Shun: ¿Lo vas a dejar así? ¬¬**

**Yo: Si ^^**

**Joe: ¿Nos quieres torturar?**

**Yo: Aun no, pero a ti no te torturare, solo a Shun ^^**

**Joe: Yay ^^**

**Shun: ¿Y por qué solo a mi? ¬¬**

**Yo: Porque le contaste a Dan lo del beso ¬¬**

**Shun: Y tu se lo contaste a Joe ¬¬**

**Yo: Joe no es mi hermano y además sabe guardar secretos ¬¬**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Joe: Gano Izumi ^^**

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	4. Posters

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Joe: ¿Sigues enojado por eso? ^^"**

**Shun: Si y no, ahora también me enoje porque no me dijo que ellos estaban aquí ¬¬**

**Joe: ^^"**

**Shun: … ¿¡TU SI SABIAS! Ò_Ó**

**Joe: Mejor pasemos al capítulo ^^'**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**En casa de Haakon y las chicas**

¿Alguien quiere café?- pregunto Zephiran

¡Yo!-

Yo no- respondió Snow

Todos voltearon a ver a la peliblanca

Tú tampoco deberías tomar café Rain-

¿Por qué no?- reclamo su gemela

Porque te pone hiperactiva-

Bueno…ella ya es así- dijo el peli verde algo apenado

Haakon…-refunfuño la peli azul

Está bien, si Haakon lo dice entonces no hay problema- dijo tranquilamente la oji azul

*_Eso fue rápido_*- pensaron Natt, Zephiran e Izumi mientras les salía un gotita tipo anime

Izu-chan-

Mande-

¿Podemos ir a tu casa hoy?-

¿Podemos?- miro confundida a la oji gris

Si, Zephi-kun, Natt- san, Snow nee-san, Ari-kun y Haa-san ¿Podemos ir?-

Si no queda de otra- suspiro

Bien pero antes, terminemos de desayunar- sonrió la peli lavanda

* * *

**En casa de los Kuso**

Advertencia, deje a Dan solo un día completo así que…no sé cómo este la casa- suspiro preocupada

Tranquila, después de lo desastres que dejan Rain y Zephiran uno se acostumbra a ver todo patas arriba- rio el oji dorado

Cierto- dijeron deprimidas

Izumi abrió la puerta pero…accidentalmente golpeo a alguien que al parecer iba de salida

¿Qué…?- se asomo para ver quién era- ¿Shun? *_¿Qué haces aquí?_*- grito conmocionada

Auch, eso dolió- volteo a ver a la grisácea- ¿Izumi?

Y compañía- dijo emocionada la peli azul

Shun volteo a ver a todos confundido

Creo que me golpee fuerte, estoy imaginando cosas-

No lo haces-

*_Esa voz_*- Shun abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de la peli lavanda y luego volteo a verla

Hola, Shun nii-san- sonrió

A…Aria-

Y Rain-

Snow-

Natt-

Zephiran-

Haakon-

Realmente están aquí- dijo sorprendido

Si, no somos ilusiones Shun-kun-

¿Eh? Ah eres tu Izumi, bienvenida- volteo a ver al pelinegro- ¿Por qué Shun está en el suelo?- vio a las chicas y a Haakon- …¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?- grito confundido

¿Por qué todos se sorprenden al vernos?- refunfuño le peli azul

Porque nos fuimos por dos años- respondió la peli blanca

Creo que Dan se va a desmayar- dijo la grisácea al ver a su hermano

Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos aquí afuera?, vamos al cuarto de Izu-chan- dijo alegre la peli azul

¿QUÉ?- grito la grisácea

Vamos- dijo mientras jalaba a todas, menos a Izumi, a la habitación

Los chicos e Izumi vieron esa imagen y no pudieron evitar que les saliera una gotita de pena

*_No puedo creer qué todas se dejaran llevar_*- pensaba la oji roja

*_Creo que Snow tenía razón con lo del café_*- pensaba apenado el peli verde

*_Eso fue muy raro_*- pensó el oji ámbar que seguía en el suelo

Hey, no te piensas levantar- le tendió la mano la grisácea

Si- dijo tomándola de la mano para levantarse

Izumi, ¿por qué tienes tantos posters de un chico de pelo azul pegados en tu habitación?- grito Rain desde la habitación

*_Maldición…grítalo más fuerte Rain_*- pensó apenada

Espera… ¿No es Jellal de Fairy Tail?- pregunto la pelirroja

No, es Mystogan- respondió Dan

DAN- grito sonrojada la grisácea

¿Qué? Es el- dijo asustado

Estas roja otra vez- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Jo..Joe- tartamudeo- No hagas eso-

¿Hacer qué?- pregunto curioso

Llegar de repente- suspiro- Ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ayer después de que llamaste pensé en venir a ver como estabas, pero veo que estas bien- sonrió

¿Ayer?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro

Si, ayer en la noche Izumi me llamo-

*_¿Qué le habrás dicho?_*- pensó mientras se le quedaba viendo a la chica

*_Deja de verme así_*-

Ya sé, hagamos una reunión de bienvenida para ustedes- le propuso el castaño a Haakon

Suena bien-

He invitaremos a todos- dijo emocionada Rain

¿Podemos Izumi?- pregunto viéndola con ojos de suplica

Está bien pero tu ayudas a limpiar después- dijo mientras le salía una gotita

Todos estaban felices preparando la fiesta, menos Izumi, que seguía conmocionada de que Shun supiera lo de los posters que tenía en su habitación.

* * *

**En casa de Mira y Keith**

Recuerda, solo voy de acompañante-

Ya lo sé Keith, pero sabes muy bien que quieres ir a ver a Izumi-

Tú me conoces bien- sonrió el rubio

Tocan la puerta

Yo voy- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Hola Keith- saludo

Hola Ace, llegaste puntual-

Siempre-

Hey, Mira, Ace ya llego-

¿Eh? Hola Ace- sonrió la oji azul

Hola Mira- saludo el oji gris

¿Lista?- pregunto el rubio

Si, ya voy-

* * *

**En casa de Runo**

Vas a sorprender a todos Alice- rio Runo

Si- sonrió la pelirroja

Hey, Julie, vámonos-

Voy-

*Espero poder verte Shun*- pensaba Alice con esperanza

* * *

**En el parque**

Deberíamos ir-

¿Para qué? Para que se la pase diciéndonos *Shiro-twins*- dijo enojado un oji amarillo

Vamos Anubias, las fiestas son divertidas- Shadow trato de convencerlo

Anubias solo gruño

Se la debemos por lo de ayer- dijo el peli rosa

…bien, vamos pero si me aburro me voy- amenazo el oji amarillo

De acuerdo-

* * *

**En la reunión**

Alice- dijo asombrado el pelinegro

Hola Shun- saludo un poco ruborizada

*No creo poder aguantar más sorpresas hoy*- pensaba

Izumi veía la escena desde lejos

Hey Izumi… ¿?... no me digas ¿estas…?-

No Joe- lo fulmino con la mirada- Recuerda lo que te había dicho

Perdón, por un momento se me olvido-

No te preocupes-

¿Qué te iba a decir?…ah sí, oye, ¿cómo se llaman tus amigos de cabello blanco?-

Shadow y Anubias, ¿por qué?-

Es que están muy cómodos con Natt y Zephiran-

¿Eh?-

Mira- señalo a una parte de la casa

* * *

Vaya, nunca creí que Izumi tendría amigas tan lindas como tu-

La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco y sonrió

No pareces la clase de chico que da cumplidos-

No lo soy, pero tú realmente me agradas- sonrió Shadow

Y tú a mí- sonrió Zephiran

* * *

Entonces así conociste a Izumi-

Si- dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Natt- me gusta tu cabello

¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?-

Me gusta su color…esto es extraño-

¿Qué es extraño?-

Que contigo me siento muy calmado- sonrió Anubias

¿Y eso es extraño?-

Casi siempre estoy enojado-

Entonces si es raro- rio la peli violeta

El peliblanco se ruborizo

*_Tiene una linda sonrisa_*-

* * *

Anubias se puso rojo- dijo asombrado Lync

Hola Lync, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?- pregunto la grisácea

Lo suficiente para ver a esos dos muy acaramelados con esas chicas-

Y solo llevan una hora de conocerse- observo el cobrizo

Bueno…ya que aquellos encontraron una chica con quien estar- ve a Lync- hay que buscar una para ti-

Buena idea Izumi- sonrió Joe

Es tan aburridos ¿verdad?-

Un poco- dijeron al mimo tiempo

Veamos… ¿Cuántas chicas disponibles quedan?- miro la casa- solo Snow y Rain- suspiro

Ninguna-

¿Eh?- miraron sorprendidos al peli rosa

Rain me cae bien pero no me gusta y Snow…es muy fría y me da miedo-

*_Tiene razón en lo de Snow_*- pensó mientras le salía un gotita estilo anime

También esta Alice- dijo Joe

Si pero, a Alice le gusta Shun, no cuenta-

¿Alice?-

La chica que esta con Shun- dijo el cobrizo

El peli rosa volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Shun y vio a una alegre chica con el

Ahm…Lync…-

¿Eh? ¿Mande Izumi?-

Estas rojo- se burlo Joe

¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido

Tranquilo, solo un poco- rio Izumi

*_¿Qué me sucede?_*- pregunto para si el peli rosa

* * *

**Yo: ^^**

**Joe: ¿Por qué tan feliz? ^^**

**Yo: Jellal dijo que Erza es su luz, que tierno ^^**

**Shun: Deja de andar dando spoiler de Fairy Tail ¬¬**

**Yo: Ok -.-' *Gruñón ¬¬***

**Shun: Y otra vez le cortaste al capítulo**

**Yo: Ya lo sé ¬¬**

**Joe: Es que Izumi quiere…**

**Yo: Shhh, no digas nada Joe O_O"**

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	5. Sofá

**Yo: T^T**

**Joe: ¿Por qué lloras Izumi?**

**Yo: Porque tal vez Mystogan no vuelva a salir en Fairy Tail T^T**

**Shun: ¿Qué te dije del spoiler? ¬¬"**

**Joe: Shun esta celoso ^^**

**Shun: No ¬/¬**

**Yo: El era tan responsable, lindo, genial, poderoso, salvo a Wendy T^T**

**Joe: Y para variar tenía el cabello azul y era un príncipe ^^**

**Shun: ¿Lo prefieres a él? ¬/¬**

**Yo: No…pero mejor no digas nada que tu estas con Alice ¬¬**

**Dejemos el drama y pasemos al capítulo**

* * *

Hey, Izumi-

¿Eh?...Hola Keith- sonrió

¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?-

Mmm…no-

Bien, ¿te gustaría salir mañana conmigo?-

Pues…- volteo a ver al cobrizo y al peli rosa que con gestos le decían que si- claro-

Genial, te veo a las 11 en el parque- dijo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa

Parece que alguien tiene una cita mañana- se burlo Lync

No puedo creer que aceptaste- rio el cobrizo

Eso me pasa por hacerles caso- suspiro

Ya, ya, si antier con solo tenerlo cerca estabas roja-

¿En serio?-

Joe, no des detalles- le replico la grisácea

* * *

2 horas después la mayoría ya se había ido, solo quedaban Lync, Anubias, Shadow, Shun, Dan, Izumi y Joe.

Izumi, ya nos vamos- dijo el peli rosa

Adiós Lync y Shiro-twins, cuídense- respondió medio soñolienta

QUE NO…- iban a gritar pero Lync los interrumpió

No griten, ya se está durmiendo-

No somos gemelos- refunfuñaron en voz baja

Gracias y nos vemos- se despidió Lync antes de salir de la casa acompañado por los peli blancos

Bien, ¿me ayudan a limpiar?- pregunto Dan a los chicos

Claro, no creo que Izumi pueda- rio el cobrizo

Izumi no los escuchaba ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá grande

* * *

Jamás los había visto tan animados como hoy- rio el peli rosa

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Anubias

Se veían tan felices en compañía de esas chicas-

Esto es increíble pero…Lync tiene razón, nunca una chica me había hecho sentir tan bien- reflexiono Shadow

Y yo nunca había estado tan calmado como cuando estaba con Natt-

¿Qué nos está pasando?- preguntaron un poco deprimidos

Ya, ya, no es para tanto- trato de calmarlos- ustedes siempre son así- suspiro el peli rosa

* * *

Hey, Natt, te gusto Anubias ¿cierto?- pregunto curiosa Zephiran

Me cayó bien pero no sabría decir si me gusta-

Hum…yo creí que si-

Pero a ti te gusto Shadow ¿o me equivoco?-

No confundas las cosas, solo me cayó bien-

Tú también confundiste las cosas- le reclamo Natt

Pero Shadow no se puso a jugar con mi cabello-

Pero yo no me sonroje-

Iban a seguir discutiendo de no ser por Rain

Zephi-kun, Natt- san, apúrense o se van a quedar atrás- grito la peli azul

Ya vamos-

* * *

Oye Keith… ¿en serio saldrás con Izumi mañana?-

Si ¿por qué?-

Nada *solo no puedo creer que ella aceptara*-

¿Te digo un secreto Mira?-

Claro-

Keith se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, Mira abrió los ojos como platos

VAS A BESAR A IZUMI MAÑANA- grito sorprendida

No lo grites, por algo es un secreto- rio el rubio

¿Te vas a arriesgar?-

Si-

¿Y si ella no te lo corresponde?-

Tarde o temprano deberá hacerlo-

¿Y si nunca lo hace?-

Me daré por vencido-

¿Cuántas veces la iras a besar?- susurro la peli naranja pero su hermano la escucho

Las veces que sea necesario-

Mira se estremeció-

O hasta que ella me detenga-

No tienes remedio- suspiro la oji azul

* * *

**En casa de Runo**

Oye Alice ¿ya le dijiste a Shun?- pregunto Runo mientras se ponía su pijama

No, no tuve el valor de decirle- suspiro

Debes decirle pronto, nos gustaría verlos como pareja- sonrió Julie

Pero… ¿qué sucederá con Izumi?-

Calma, Izumi siempre dice que ellos solo son amigos-

Y ella va a salir con Keith mañana- observo Julie

Bien, le diré pronto *aunque estoy segura de que Izumi realmente lo quiere…aunque no lo diga*-

* * *

**En casa de los Kuso**

Bien, creo que ya terminamos-

Qué bien- suspiro de cansancio el cobrizo

Es un poco tarde, Dan ¿me puedo quedar a dormir otra vez aquí?-

Claro, tú también te puedes quedar Joe-

Gracias Dan pero me iré a casa, vivo cerca ¿recuerdas?-

Cierto, ten cuidado-

Nos vemos- se despidió Joe al salir de la casa

Yo me iré a dormir, Shun ¿podrías llevar a la desmayada a su habitación?-

Seguro- lo vio con duda

Si, solo no le hagas nada malo-

Está bien-

Buenas noches- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación

No puedo creer que te hayas dormido en el sofá- dijo mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos

Cargo a la chica por las escaleras, por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Izumi, entro a la habitación y la acomodo en su cama. Se quedo observándola un momento.

Te ves tan tierna dormida- sonrió, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero…

¿Shun?...-

El pelinegro volteo y vio que la chica se había despertado

Izumi- se acerco a ella- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

Si…o eso creo- dijo mientras bostezaba

El la abrazó para ver si así lograba que ella durmiera nuevamente, Izumi también lo abrazo pero no se durmió

¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Si, no sé porque pero siempre que me abrazas me siento bien- sonrió

¿Por qué será?- rio el pelinegro

Porque tus brazos son el lugar más seguro del mundo-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento

¿Shun?...-

¿Qué sucede?-

¿Te pondrías celoso si yo llego andar con alguien que no seas tú?-

No lo sé… ¿por qué preguntas?-

Nada es solo…-

Tiene que ver con Keith ¿cierto?-

Si, mañana voy a salir con el-

Izumi…- tomo aire- *debo decirlo ahora* tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no sé desde cuándo pero siempre que estoy contigo sonrió, tú me haces feliz-

…-

*¿Por qué no dices nada?*-

Yo…también te quiero-

Shun no pudo evitar sonreír

Pero… me gustaría que estuvieras con otras personas y no solo conmigo-

La sonrisa del pelinegro se desvaneció pero entendía porque ella decía esas cosas

Entiendo pero…te confesare algo…no importa con quien este yo siempre te voy a querer a ti, no importa que tan lejos vaya de alguna manera regresare a tu lado-

Izumi se sonrojo al escuchar aquello pero sonrió, y alzo su rostro para mirar a Shun.

De nuevo ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un momento, de a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, al mismo tiempo cerraban sus ojos, sus labios se rozaron un momento y luego volvieron a unirse, dándose un beso. Cuando les falto el aliento se separaron.

Entonces… ¿amigos?- dijo recuperando el aliento el oji ámbar

Tal vez…algo más que amigos- rio la oji roja

Suficiente para mí- sonrió y la volvió a besar

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En el parque

Lync caminada solo por el parque ya que Anubias y Shadow seguían dormidos

Esos dos siguen dormidos y cuando no estoy con ellos me aburro- suspiro el peli rosa- Me pregunto si estarán soñando con las chicas de ayer-

En eso una chica choca con Lync y ambos caen al suelo

Auch-

Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica

Si, ¿y tú?-

Bien- sonrió la chica

Lync se queda viendo a la chica

¿Sucede algo?-

Te me haces conocida-

Tal vez nos conocemos, me llamo Alice ¿tu cómo te llamas?-

Lync… ¿Alice?...ah, ya recuerdo, tu eres la amiga de Izumi-

Y tú eres el chico peli rosa del restaurante- recordó la peli naranja

Sabía que te conocía de algún lado- sonrió

¿Quieres venir al restaurante conmigo?- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

Pues…-

Vamos- sonrió

Aquella sonrisa ruborizo un poco al peli rosa

¿Entonces?-

*Bueno esos dos deben seguir durmiendo* De acuerdo, vamos- dijo parándose

* * *

**En casa de los Shiro-twins**

(Anubias y Shadow: QUE NO SOMOS GEMELOS ¬¬ Yo: No interrumpan la historia hasta que acabe ¬¬")

Hey Anubias, Lync no está-

¿Y qué? Debe haber salido a caminar- refunfuño el oji amarillo mientras se envolvía en las cobijas

Ya, no seas flojo y levántate-

Anubias solo gruño

Anubias…-

Lárgate, quiero dormir-

Llevas doce horas durmiendo- grito Shadow

No es suficiente-

Flojo-

Escandaloso-

Arrogante-

Infantil-

Suena el celular de ambos

Tengo un mensaje de Lync-

Yo también-

*Estoy en el restaurante de Runo…*- decía uno

*…y sus novias están aquí*- terminaba el otro

¿Novias?- los peli blancos se miraron confundidos

Vuelven a sonar los celulares

Otro mensaje-

Ya me di cuenta-

*Me refiero a NATT…*- grito sorprendido

*…y a ZEPHIRAN*- también grito sorprendido

Te odiamos…-

…y vamos para allá-

* * *

**Yo: No entiendo, no son gemelos pero… ¿CÓMO RAYOS ES QUE RAYOS ES QUE SABEN EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PIENSA EL OTRO Y ESTÁN TAN COORDINADOS? O.O**

**Anubias: ¿Te decimos un secreto?**

**Yo: Si *.***

**Shadow y Anubias: NO LO SABEMOS *gritan en los oídos de Izumi***

**Yo: Mis oídos Q.Q**

**Shadow y Anubias: Te lo mereces ¬¬**

**Yo: Ustedes son crueles Q.Q**

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	6. Smoothie de plátano

**Yo: Yay, se me ocurrió algo para otro fanfic ^^**

**Joe: Entonces ¿harás dos al mismo tiempo?**

**Yo: No lo sé…tal vez, es que la idea me llego de repente ^^**

**Joe: Seria divertido ^^**

**Yo: Lo pensare ^^**

**Shun: *llega* ¿De qué hablan?**

**Joe y yo: De nada ^^"**

**Shun: *_sospechoso ¬¬_***

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Esos dos me quieren matar- grito Lync desesperado

Ya, ya, respira- trato de tranquilizarlo Alice

¿Qué hiciste para que se enojaran?- pregunto la peli violeta

Na...nada- respondió completamente ruborizado

…¿Qué hiciste?- preguntaron curiosas Zephiran y Natt

Nada- dijo mientras se refugiaba detrás de Alice

Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Aria, Haakon, Rain y Snow?- pregunto Alice

Aria y Haakon fueron a ver a Shun *_Aunque seguramente no ha llegado a su casa_* - dijo la oji roja

En cuanto a Rain y Snow, quedaron con de verse con Joe- suspiro la peli roja

En otras palabras, estaban aburridas y vinieron aquí- dijo Runo

Si- suspiraron tristemente

Ahora que lo pienso…Alice, a ti te gusta Shun ¿cierto?- pregunto la peli violeta

Si, un poco- sonrió

El peli rosa se deprimió al escuchar eso, estaba tan deprimido que no se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a la puerta

¿Dónde está Lync?- gritaron mientras abrían la puerta

Lo acaban de golpear- dijo Alice mientras le salía un gotita estilo anime

¿?- voltean a ver a Lync, quien después del golpe quedo inconsciente

*_Rayos, no lo vimos_*-

Lync, Lync, despierta- dijo Alice mientras trataba de despertar al peli rosa

No va a despertar hasta dentro de media hora- dijo Anubias

Bien…ya que ustedes fueron los que lo dejaron inconsciente, ustedes nos ayudaran a un postre de disculpa- dijo Zephiran

¿QUÉ?- gritaron los peliblancos

*_Creo que Zephiran está aburrida_*- pensó Natt

No lo haremos- dijeron dándole la espalda a Zephiran

Vamos, será divertido- dijo mientras los empujaba afuera del restaurante

No queremos- refunfuñaron

*_Realmente esta aburrida_* Regresamos pronto- dijo la peli violeta antes de salir

Alice, ayudamos a cargar al desmayado- dijo Runo

Voy-

* * *

**En el parque**

Maldición, se me hizo tarde otra vez- grito desesperada mientras corría- Espero Keith no se enoje, de no haber sido por "eso", no se me hubiera hecho tarde- suspiro

* * *

**Unos minutos antes…**

Me voy- se despidió

Cuídate-grito Dan

Izumi había caminado un par de cuadras cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura

¿Vas a tu cita con Keith?- pregunto cierto pelinegro

Shun- dijo sorprendida- si, voy para allá- dijo ruborizada, ya que el pelinegro la tenia abrazada por la cintura

Bien, entonces ¿me dejas darte un último beso?-

¿Un último beso?-

Si, antes de que tú seas de Keith y yo de Alice-

Realmente no quería pensar en eso-

Yo tampoco pero será necesario, ¿entonces?-

Está bien- suspiro

Shun sonrió

* * *

No puedo creer que accedí, pero después de todo fue mi culpa- suspiro- Al parecer Keith es mas impuntual que yo- dijo mirando a su alrededor

Izumi-

*_Ah, ya llego_* Hola Keith- sonrió

Lo siento, ¿esperaste mucho?-

No realmente *_A mi también se me hizo tarde_*-

Bien, vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano

¿A dónde?-

Es un secreto-

De acuerdo- lo miro desconcertada

* * *

**En casa de Shun**

Hola Shun- saludo Aria

¿Aria y Haakon? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sorprendido

Vinimos a visitarte- sonrió el oji dorado

Y a cuestionarte- sonrió la peli lavanda

¿Interrogatorio?-

Exacto- sonrieron

¿Sobre qué?-

Sobre mi adorada futura prima-

¿Quien?-

Izumi- dijo Haakon

¿Izumi?-

Si, ¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes?-

¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?- pregunto el peli verde

Ya se lo dieron- respondió la oji verde

¿Ya? ¿Cuando?-

Oh cierto, tú no sabes- voltea a ver a Shun- ¿Le puedo contar?

Shun asistió con la cabeza

Sucedió hace ocho años, Izumi tenía diez y Shun once, ellos tienen una especie de escondite en el parque, y ese día quedaron de verse ahí, según entendí Izumi le había hecho una broma a Shun y él en venganza le comenzó a hacer cosquillas-

Izumi es muy cosquilluda- rio el oji dorado

* * *

Shun, para ya- reía sin parar la grisácea

No- continuo haciendo cosquillas

Entre el juego y las risas, ninguno de los dos de había percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban, Shun estaba sobre Izumi

Ya, ya, me rindo- dijo entre risas

¿Segura?-

Si, si, me rindo-

Está bien- dejo de hacerle cosquillas

Estás loco- dijo sonriendo

¿Tú crees?- dijo poniendo su frente sobre la de ella

Si, y mucho- rio

Tu también lo estas- sonrió

Lo sé- dijo viendo al pelinegro a los ojos- *_Esos ojos, ¿Por qué esos ojos me debilitan?_*-

Creo que mejor nos levantamos- dijo tratando de levantarse

Si- imito a su amigo

Pero al tratar de levantarse Shun se resbaló, cayendo nuevamente pero esta vez Izumi quedo sobre el pelinegro, la oji roja alzo la cabeza para respirar

Shun ¿estás bien?-

Creo que sí- dijo alzando la cabeza, al hacer eso sus labios se encontraron con los de su amiga, provocando un beso accidental

Ambos se pusieron rojos al instante y abrieron los ojos como platos, a los pocos segundos se separaron

_*¿Qué acaba de suceder?_*- pensaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

Lo curioso fue que después de eso vinieron corriendo conmigo, aunque llegaron por diferentes caminos, fue tan divertido verlos como se ruborizaban mientras contaban lo sucedido- sonrió la peli lavanda

Y Shun aun se pone rojo al recordarlo- observo Haakon

NO…NO ES CIERTO- grito completamente ruborizado

Si lo estas- se burló el oji dorado

No lo estoy-

Si lo estas-

Que no-

Que sí-

Que no-

Que sí-

No-

Sí-

No-

Sí-

Ya, los dos- dijo un poco irritada Aria

No dijeron nada, solo se dieron la espalda

Ya, ya, no me hagan elegir entre mi primo y mi novio, por favor- trato de calmarlos

* * *

**En el restaurante de Runo**

¿Lync ya despertó?- pregunto Runo

Hola Runo, acaba de despertar- respondió sonriendo la peli naranja

Nos diste un buen susto- regaño al peli rosa

Lo siento, pero no me había dado cuenta que estaba junto a la puerta- rio apenado

Pero bueno, lograste que esos cuatro se la pasaran bien juntos- rio Alice

*_¿Esos cuatro?_*- Lync alzo la vista y vio a Zephiran, Shadow, Natt y Anubias juntos, parecía que estaban cocinando algo

¿Sucede algo Lync? Pareces algo preocupado- dijo Alice un poco preocupada

De no ser porque Anubias está en la cocina les diría que alejaran a Shadow de la cocina- dijo un poco asustado

Runo y Alice miraron a Lync confundidas

Una vez Anubias y yo salimos a la tienda y cuando regresamos a la casa la cocina se estaba incendiando-

*_¿En serio paso eso?_*- pensaron las chicas mientras les salía un gotita tipo anime

Por suerte tenemos un extintor en casa si hubiéramos tenido que llamar a los bomberos- suspiro- A todo esto ¿qué están cocinando?

Es un sorpresa- sonrió Alice

De acuerdo- miro confundido a la peli naranja

Oye Lync-

¿Qué sucede Julie?-

A Shadow le agrada Zephiran ¿cierto?-

Eso creo-

¿Y a Anubias le gusta Natt?-

Al parecer- respondió nervioso

Lo sabia-

Ya va a empezar- suspiro Runo

¿Empezar?-

Tú solo observa-

De acuerdo-

Es tan lindo cuando los personas se enamoran, sus cuerpos y almas se conectan y se unen como si fueran una sola- dijo Julie con los ojos muy brillantes

¿Ves?-

Si ya entendí-

A Runo, Alice y Lync le salió una gotita de la pena

Ya terminamos- dijeron

Vamos Lync- dijo Alice jalando a Lync

Lync se ruborizo al sentir su mano junto a la de Alice

Vaya, despertó a tiempo- dijeron los peliblancos al ver a su amigo

Lync se escondió detrás de Alice

No te vamos a hacer nada- dijeron molestos

¿Qué hay debajo del mantel?- pregunto señalando el gran mantel que tenían delante los peliblancos y las chicas

Algo que te va a gustar- sonrieron Natt y Zephiran mientras quitaban el mantel dejando ver varios vasos de cristal llenos con un liquido color amarillo

Smoothie de plátano- dijo alegre el peli rosa

Alice al ver su expresión no pudo evitar reírse

¿Ah? ¿De qué te ríes Alice?- pregunto curiosa Julie

De nada, es solo que le brillaron los ojos a Lync- dijo riendo

Lync se ruborizo al escuchar eso

Oye Lync…estas rojo- dijo Anubias

No es verdad- dijo tapándose la cara

Si lo estas- se burlo Shadow

Que no-

Si que los estas- se burlaron los peli blancos

No-

Anubias, deja de molestar a Lync- le suplico la peli violeta

Anubias obedeció y regreso al lado de Natt, Zephiran no le dijo nada a Shadow, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de Lync, ninguno de los peli blancos protesto

*_Parece que ya cayeron bajo el hechizo de las chicas_*- el peli rosa volteo a ver a Alice- *_Y al parecer yo también caí bajo el hechizo de un chica_*-

* * *

**Shiro-twins: ¿Lync es nuestro amigo?**

**Yo: Claro, ¿o no lo es?**

**Anubias: Si pero…**

**Shadow: No lo decimos muy seguido**

**Yo: Que tímidos me salieron los Shiro-twins ¬¬**

**Shiro-twins: No lo somos ¬¬**

**Nos Vemos**

**Izumi n_n**

**Comenten por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión**


	7. Intermedio

Hola, perdonen mi ausencia de casi un año pero sufrí un gran…pero GRAN bloqueo con esta historia, pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, tratare de acabarlo pronto y hacerlo lo más largo posible a manera de disculpa, discúlpenme y…hasta el próximo capitulo

Izumi~


End file.
